Ned Nickerson (video game character)
Edward "Ned" Nickerson is Nancy Drew's long-term boyfriend who goes to Emerson College in River Heights. Biography Ned is very sweet and worries like crazy for Nancy when she is off solving her sometimes-really-dangerous cases. He sometimes wishes she wasn't a detective because of the danger, but he still supports her nevertheless. Treasure in the Royal Tower Ned is supposed to be doing a paper, but is constantly taking "breaks" to talk to Nancy. The Final Scene Ned is once again neglecting his studies by taking constant breaks to talk to Nancy. Curse of Blackmoor Manor Ned is again taking breaks from studying to talk to Nancy. The Creature of Kapu Cave Ned misses Nancy and is struggling to occupy himself without her while it is raining back in River Heights. Legend of the Crystal Skull After hearing Nancy and Bess are going to New Orleans, Ned inadvertently sets Nancy up on her case by asking her to check up on his roommate Henry Bolet, whose great-uncle just died. The Phantom of Venice Ned is staying in Bayport with Frank and Joe Hardy to do research at a hospital. Joe "tinkers" with Ned's car, trying to fix the noise it's been making, but ends up making the problem worse, much to Ned's dismay. When Nancy calls, sometimes Ned will answer and sometimes Joe will answer depending on whether Ned is taking the car out for a test drive. Ned also gave Nancy a locket at the airport, which she hasn't taken off since he put it around her neck. Many people comment on it, including a random guy Nancy sat next to on the plane. Nancy loves the locket, and has renewed determination to catch the Phantom when he steals it right off her neck. The Haunting of Castle Malloy Ned is avoiding Deirdre Shannon and a boy-crazy girl named Minkie McNab at the Dunhill's birthday pool party back in River Heights. He scolds Nancy for driving and talking on her phone, and he was right to be worried; immediately after they hang up, Nancy is run off the road by a strange, glowing, white creature. Trail of the Twister Ned is spelunking with Bess and George at the Carlsbad Caverns. The Captive Curse Ned was planning a romantic date night for Nancy, but is dismayed that she is away on yet another case. Nancy points out that cases are important in her life, and they get into a fight. The Hardy Boys help them reconcile. Ned then decides to also become a detective, and is successful in solving "the case of the missing keys". They were in his pocket. Alibi in Ashes Ned is a part of "Team Danger" along with Nancy, Bess, and George for the Clues Challenge taking place in River Heights. For the first time, the player can play as Ned to help Nancy get out of jail. After being persuaded by Nancy, Ned reluctantly helps interrogate Deirdre Shannon by asking her out on a date, since she likes him and only him. The Deadly Device Deirdre makes a joke that Ned is with her, but she soon admits he won't even pick up his phone to answer her calls. Ned texts Nancy that Deirdre keeps calling him and asks her to come home. Ghost of Thornton Hall Bess is holding Ned "hostage" at the Nickerson home watching otter videos. She's done this out of boredom because both Nancy and George are out of town. At one point she asks Ned to talk some sense into his girlfriend to try to get her to come back home. The Silent Spy Ned is the only one who Nancy will trust (due to the sensitive nature of the case). He also reluctantly breaks into Nancy's house to get her mother's special Jabberwocky poem, but is caught by a furious Carson Drew. Ned helps to calm down Mr. Drew, even after the latter tells him to shut up. Twice. In the archives at Cathedral, Ned's code name is "Robin". Sea of Darkness Ned is excited for the dinner date he arranged in honor of his and Nancy's anniversary, but she's very late. When he calls her to ask if she's on her way, he's dismayed to learn that he's been jilted for Iceland: Nancy has completely forgotten their anniversary and took on a case instead. Although Ned understands that his girlfriend can becoming intensely focused on her cases, and notes that that intensity is part of the reason he loves her, Nancy feels awful for forgetting their anniversary and promises to get him an Icelandic souvenir. Eventually, Ned will call Nancy and tell her that he used to have one hand always on his phone, terrified that one day he'll get a call saying Nancy died on one of her cases. He tells her that he loves her very much, and will do his best to not let that fear hold him back any longer. Nancy has the option to utterly break his heart or reciprocate his feelings. Letters * Ghost Dogs of Moon Lake * The Haunted Carousel * Danger on Deception Island * Curse of Blackmoor Manor * The Secret of the Old Clock (ending only) * Trail of the Twister * Ghost of Thornton Hall * The Shattered Medallion * Labyrinth of Lies Trivia * He has a cousin who wrestles hogs for a living. * The last four digits of his phone number -4357- spell out the word "HELP", probably because he was the one who gave Nancy hints in many of the games. * In a Ghost of Thornton Hall outtake, he states that he has "a very large tongue" as a trivia fact. * In Sea of Darkness, if Nancy tries to call Ned before he calls her at the beginning of the game, he mentions that he has an older sister. * If Nancy brings back a sword for Ned at the end of Sea of Darkness, she'll mention that he takes it everywhere, even into the shower. "Ned was thrilled to get his 'Original Replica' Viking Sword, and he’s been taking it with him everywhere – to parties, to football practice, even to shower. I think he likes it. We made a pact too: next anniversary, we celebrate together – in person" Quotes Secrets Can Kill * "Your secret's safe with me... along with your heart." Stay Tuned For Danger * "Nancy! First you leave me to visit your Aunt in Florida, and now you're in New York? By the time you get back to River Heights, I'll be an old man!" The Final Scene * "Nancy Drew, you know the key to your heart would be much too big to carry around my key chain. I'd probably throw my back out." The Creature of Kapu Cave * "Nancy, that thing you're holding? It's the short end of the stick." The Captive Curse * "You know what just occurred to me? Someone had to invent the first dungeon... So one day someone had to say... you know, the living room is nice and the kitchen's great, very convenient, don't get me wrong, but you what would really spruce up the place? Our own private jail." * "So far I've solved 'The Case of the Missing Keys'. and... that's about it. They were in my pocket." * "You guys are always like 'Remember that time when we were chased by that abominable snow man that really turned out to be an international art thief and also a spy?'" Alibi in Ashes * George: "How did the date go?" Ned: "For a date set up under false pretenses with a girl who is not my girlfriend, shockingly bad. Did you know that she's mean even if she likes you? She said that a date with me was like taking a tour of a stuffed animal factory. At first it's fun looking at the cute stuff, but then you get bored before it ends. And that was the nicest thing she said the whole time." The Deadly Device * "I found a quarter, but then it fell into a puddle." Ghost of Thornton Hall * "Nancy, your newfound buddyship with that batty basement-dweller is freaking me out!" * "Nickerson men laugh in the face of insecurity." The Silent Spy * "Nothing I say is going to stop Nancy -not this time. I understand why you don't want to help her. But that'll make things more dangerous for Nancy. She called me because she knows that my faith in her is stronger than my fear for her." -Ned defending Nancy from her father over her choice to go to Scotland Sea of Darkness * "You have that 'help people' gene. There's this fire within you. I firmly believe you're going to save the world one day. At times, I worry like crazy. Even if I'm out with my friends, or at a game, or in the middle of class. I've got one hand on my phone, terrified that I might get that call one day. A call that this time you didn't get lucky. And that used to terrify me, but now... I'm not afraid. What I'm trying to say is, I can't imagine life or the world without you. And even though I might get that call someday... I'm not gonna let fear hold me back. I love you Nancy. I love you so much." * "Use the power of processed sugar wisely." -Ned's note in the tutorial. Gallery Ned's Car.jpg|Ned's car Ned.jpg BGN.jpg Ned2.jpg NedSEA.jpg Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Phone Characters Category:Alibi in Ashes Category:Males